Gai's 32nd Birthday
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: The day had started out horrible, and only continued getting worse. And poor Tenten has to deal with it all. The fateful day... January 1st... Gai's 32nd birthday.


Hey everybody!! Well I said before that would make another neji tenten oneshot. Sadly saying, I am too lazy to write it all out...xP and I think this story has a little more potential, so it'll probably be about 3 chapters... well here's the story I promised, elongated (albeit good)

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, crap... I am so screwed right now!!!!" she said as she ran down the hall, looking for the correct room. Nothing fortunate had happened the entire day, and her mood became more fowl with every passing second. "It has to be here somewhere!!! Why does this have to always happen to me!!!"

Searching, and searching, she finally found the correct room. Opening it in a rush, she ran into...

–pause–

Wait...lets rewind here.

Hi! My name is Tenten. I am a Jounin, living by myself in an apartment. I was previously the only female member of Team 10. My two (ex)teammates are Hyuuga Neji and the (smaller) Green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. They are also currently Jounins. Now, let's introduce you to my eccentric (ex)sensei, Maito Gai, who is currently the center of all my problems. This may seem confusing to you now. But for your sake, I'll explain it all.

–play–

**January 1, 9:00 AM**

Tenten walked out of her apartment complex, smelling the fresh winter air. It was a New year. A new beginning. A new year to become a stronger, better ninja. Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling, that something was off. Well, if it wasn't important enough to remember, she wouldn't kill herself over it. Yesterday had been too eventful for Tenten's likings. Being dragged around in a club and drinking till your whole body was numb, was not Tenten's definition of fun. She drank a few shots of sake for the New year, but not full blown out drowning yourself in the stuff. That's exactly why she and a select few other people where still able to walk in a straight line this morning.

She decided to do some shopping this morning, because the fridge that provided her with food, with decadent life...was utterly and hopelessly empty. All that was in there that morning was a puny shriveled up chunk of apple, about enough to fill the appetite of a rat. Besides, what harm can come of having a walk on a beautiful winter morning and picking up food on the way.

"Tenten!! Hey," Sakura yelled as she ran over to the vegetable stand on wobbly legs

"Hey, Sakura. What's up? How are you feeling?" Tenten said as she turned around with a basket of fruits in her glove covered hands. She wore a huge winter jacket that made her look like an inflated marshmallow. But, this was normal in January, wearing heavy jackets, that is.

"Oh, well. I had some trouble getting up this morning. But nothing I haven't experienced before. Although you wouldn't believe what happened this morning..err, or last night!!" She giggled and anyone could see she was just about to burst from keeping it in.

"Well, what happened?"

"I woke up this morning, thinking, ow..what a brutal hangover, and was about to get up to take some painkillers and maybe drink some coffee. When I try to move, I realize something has a vicelike grip on my waist. At first I thought that maybe it was Lee again, like when he had a nightmare a few months ago, and ran to me for comfort. So I say 'Lee-san. Can you please get off of me. I want to get up.' When he didn't answer," She giggled ecstatically. "I attempted to turn around to look at him, but then all of a sudden I hear, 'What exactly would Lee have been doing in your bed?'. I was like, that is most definitely NOT Lee. It was all rugged and hoarse. When I finally turn around I see... Guess who."

"Who?"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" she squealed.

–pause–

Wow...when I heard that, I thought for sure that the world was going to topple over. Well, maybe not. It was obvious that since the Uchiha prodigy came back, he's been eyeing Sakura. Everyone in Konoha was aware of it, except for maybe a few ignorant people, for example: Naruto or Lee. But to hear that she woke up in his arms, was definitely a shocker. Well, I was happy for her. Finally, the one person she's loved for so many years, noticed her and loved her back.. If only everyone was as fortunate as her...

–play–

"Oh...mi...god...I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!! I can't believe it!!! wait...you guys..didn't...you know, do it..did you?"

Sakura laughed mirthfully. "No Tenten. When Naruto told me you were a pervert in disguise, I didn't believe him. But now, I'm starting to."

Tenten huffed in defense "I am not a pervert. I just, think of all the possibilities of a situation. no matter of what origin."

"Well anyways, I was just talking to Lee a little while ago. He told me to tell you to make sure you meet him in front of Tsuki's Hibachi Steak house at 7 o'clock tonight. He also said, not to forget about Gai's birthday pres–" stated Sakura as she was abruptly but off.

"Ohmigod!!" yelled Tenten in hysteria as she dropped her fruit basket. "Today's Gai-sensei's 32nd birthday!!"

–pause–

Now, lets pause for a bit so I can explain this from my point of view. I woke up early that morning, because it was Sunday. Every Sunday I clean up my apartment and go shopping for food. It's the one day I can get a break from training and all the normal stress of being a ninja. And let me tell you, it can get very stressful. Chasing those stupid piece of mother fuc— -clears throat- Well, the point is, it's Sunday, and my day off. One thing I'd like to point out is, I knew something was off this morning, that I was forgetting something important. Having Sakura tell me, what I was forgetting, almost 3 hours later, is not the way I wanted to start my day off.

–play–

"Yeah...Lee wanted me to remind you. Also, he said something about...um," Sakura pondered while she tapped her foot on the ground. "Ah! Right! He said 'The year after the 31st is the bloom of the springtime of youth.' Have no idea what he meant by that, but he said that you'd know what it means."

"Thank you so much Sakura! You're a lifesaver! Well anyways, I got to go and get ready! Congrats with Sasuke." She rushed as she picked up her fallen fruits, with much difficulty considering her inflated coat. Finally she ran to the counter to pay for them. "Bye!!" She yelled as she ran away, to get ready for...

**Gai's–32nd–Birthday**.

–pause–

-sigh- Well this is the beginning of my excruciating 'journey'. That day was complete hell on my physical and mental health. For now, I'll spare you all of 'my thoughts' on all of this. Let's just say they aren't too pleasant. I'm going to give you a little fast forward preview of the rest of the day, but I'm a little tired, so I'm going to catch my breath while you watch.

– play–

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!"

"What don't I understand Tenten. Yes, it is indeed Gai's birthday, but why are you being to schizophrenic about this?"

"No!!!! You don't understand!!!! Today is Gai's 32nd birthday!!!!"

"..."

"My life is over!!!!!"

–

lol...that's it for the first chapter. It is shorter than my other chapters from previous fics, but I think it should be like this. It's a cute fic, and I like to keep my reader on their toes. Voice your opinions. And don't forget... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

Oh ALSO... im a little stuck on what I should make this whole problem about gai's birthday about. Like for example, should Tenten be forced to do "something" because she promised Gai she would so that "something" on his 32nd birthday? PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME!!! 

Ja ne


End file.
